Snowbird
by Flare Chi
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten home from work at the hospital to see my sister laying on the floor of my room with the Snowbird amulet in her hand and a knife in her stomach. I speed over to her and checked to see if she was alive, her pulse was faint but there I picked her up and ran into the medical room. When we got there, I laid her on a bed and grabbed some snow removing the knife I put the snow on her wound, it started to heal but her heartbeat was slowing, once the wound was fully healed, her heart continued to slow. I ran into the side room with the knife that stabbed her and found out that it was poisoned with methylmercury and ouabain.

I went back into the room and looked for the cures to those poisons, I found the ouabain cure and went to administer it but when I got there she started to flatline I reached under the heart monitor and found the defibrillator I put the patches on her, before activating the defibrillator, her heart began to beat again I put the amulet on her neck and watched as she sat up and told me that we need to move, the league of assassins were here and wanted the Snowbird amulet, I injected her with the cure for both of the poisons identified and took off the defibrillator patches. She told me to change into my Whitewhisper outfit. It was an all-white snow outfit with a voice muffler that changes my voice but makes me talking normally sound like a whisper in the wind. I grabbed my weapons and headed out via the secret exit with my sister in her Snowbird outfit.

We almost made it to the airport when a knife came flying out form behind a tree and hit my sister in the heart, she fell to the ground and started to spasm as the poison on the blade started to take effect I reached into my belt for the cure to a neurotoxin when her heart stopped. She whispered into my ear to take the amulet and go to Gotham. She told me to find someone called Bruce Wayne or Batman at Wayne enterprise and tell him the League of Assassins is after the Snowbird Amulet and the Snowbird formula. I laid her down before covering her injury in snow and grabbing the amulet.

On the plane I changed into my civilian cloths and sat at the back of the small plane heading to Gotham. I held the Snowbird amulet at all times not letting it out of my sight the entire time and kept on high alert. I had the knives that the assassin used to kill Snowbird in the pocket of my Whitewhisper suit, I was allowed them being evidence to a case that I was working on with Snowbird is what I told them they let me on the plane with them because I had a weapon carrying licence globally.

When I got to Gotham I hailed a cab and told it to take me to Wayne Enterprises, I walked up to the receptionist and ask if I could talk to Bruce Wayne on behalf of Avis Industries. She alerted Bruce of my arrival and sent me up to his office. When I arrived there he was sitting on his chair facing the windows, he heard me enter and called out Lumikki, my sisters name, I walked up to the desk that the chair was in front of, turning the chair around so that he could see me, I looked similar to what my sister did before she wore the amulet. His eyes widened when he saw me with my tear stained face, holding the amulet tightly in my right hand. I told him that my name was Lumi or Nix and that I am the sister of Lumikki before telling him what my sister told me to. He nodded and called someone called Alfred on the phone, he told the receptionist that he had to leave and what to tell anyone who came looking for him. Once we got outside he walked towards the Limo that had just pulled up with me following behind hiding the hand that held the amulet in one of my pockets. Once in the Limo I told him that I was Whitewhisper and knew that he was Batman from my sister as she died.

Once we arrived at Wayne manor we walked into the main living room and saw the 4 male robins sitting around the room watching as the television as the news told the world that Snowbird had died, and the amulet was missing as was Whitewhisper and Lumi Lintu or Nix Avis as she was known to many people. Bruce a hemmed and all of the boys looked at us. I recognised the youngest one as Damian Wayne or Ra's Al Ghouls grandson, one of the assassins sent after Snowbird, my sister and me once but that was before he stopped killing and became the newest Robin. Bruce introduced me as Lumi Lintu or Nix Avis they looked at me for a minute before realising that's why nobody could find me to tell me about my sister's death is because I was in front of them. The oldest Richard "Dick" Grayson introduced himself first, followed by Tim Drake, who was followed by Jason Todd and the last one was Damian Wayne who needed the encouragement of Bruce to do so, when I shook his hand I crushed it while glaring at him, he jumped back and Bruce put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down I growled at Damian who looked surprised at his hand then back at me, not knowing that I was channelling power from the amulet in my other hand. I put the amulet in my hidden pocket of my jacket.

Bruce pulled me aside and asked me why I had just crushed his sons hand for no apparent reason, I told him what happened to my other sister the oldest of the three of us was killed by him shortly after retiring from being Snowbird to try and find the Sky Falcon amulet, one of the other protector amulets that where spread around the Artic. He was ordered to kill us and get the amulets that we held he killed her and tried to kill us before having to retreat from the Snowbird transformation that my sister had went through blinding him with snow. He nodded towards me and asked if I knew who they were I told him yes, I knew that they were Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin. We entered the room and I introduced myself properly as Whitewhisper after telling revealing the fact that I knew they were Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin, reached into my hidden pocket and took out the Snowbird amulet and sighed before putting it on. Damian flinched and closed his eyes when he saw the amulet as I put it on my neck I shook my head and rolled my eyes at this knowing that he expects me to immediately turn into Snowbird like last time someone became Snowbird, instead it laid dormant at my neck knowing that it wasn't the time to transform me into Snowbird I tapped it while thinking for it to turn into a tattoo on my neck a flash of light happened as the room temperature dropped to below zero and snow appeared getting into Damian's eyes blinding him temporarily, I chuckled before making the snow turn into water and disappear into the air. Bruce looked at me questionly as the amulet was never a tattoo before, I shook my head and explained that I was the last heir to the title of Snowbird like my mother was before she had kids and as I was still young as the spirit of the amulet is we bonded like Doctor Fate with the helmet of Nabu another one of the protectors of the universe.

I reached into my bag and brought out the Whitewisper outfit before putting it in one of the display cases in the Batcave before tapping the tattoo and calling on the spirit of Snowbird and the room got colder as snow appeared and I became Snowbird, I noticed the suit had changed slightly it always did when a new person claimed it, but there was some major design changes it was entirely material weaved with metal filaments it was white with a black and blue Snowbird on the front and my wings were black and white feather wings, I realised that I looked like the spirit of Snowbird, we had merged like Doctor Fate. The prophecy had come true the time of Snowbird was here the spirit was too exhausted to gift the powers again, I am the last Snowbird the one that merged, I kept the name Snowbird, and decided that I would keep the merging a secret form the others. The spirit gave me the knowledge about the Snowbird formula, how to make it, what it does, why it exists and how to use it. I ask Bruce or now Batman is he could take me to see Doctor Fate about something important, he asked if I knew where he was I replied after a moment with in the Watchtower. He told me that he would allow me to Zeta-Beam to the tower but finding him was my own problem as he had to go and patrol Gotham.

Once on the Watchtower I used the tie that me and Nabu had till I found him floating and in thought that was obviously him talking to who he was possessing, Zatara. He looked at me as I flew in front of him looking at him nervous about how he would take one of the guardians having to merge so soon. He looked at me before calmly stating that it was that time already, that his daughter Frost Phoenix had merged the guardian of ice, snow, water and many other things merged with the last of the Snowbird family the matching age and attitudes, the aura of magic that I had being the best for Frost Phoenix. I nodded at him agreeing Frost Phoenix never had a better host and I was the best for it my family had known since I was born that I would be perfect as Frost Phoenix. I asked if he was happy with his host that he had now, he looked towards me and sighed saying that it wasn't the best. He had a magic aura, but it wasn't compatible with Doctor Fates magic type, I nodded Frost Phoenix telling me what it was like when she was with Bianca all those years ago. I remembered that Bianca was the weakest Snowbird ever and gave up the mantle to her sister after a few months and left in search of the Fire Wolf amulet. My family had the Frost Phoenix amulet for generations the amulet changes form every so often to fit in, it currently looks like an all-black necklace with intricate patterns forming three different Snowbirds on it in tattoo form it looked the same but was a midnight black tattoo on my neck that wraps all the way around and reaches down my back and covers my body in tribal tattoos.

I left the watchtower and went back to the Batcave, when I arrived Bruce was back from patrol he was sitting at the Batcomputer with a file on it opened. I walked up to him but when I saw the file that was opened I got slightly nervous, it was a file on Klarion the Witch Boy, a lord of Chaos, the opposite of my father Nabu and my uncle. I put my hand on Batman's shoulder before looking back up at the screen, I was appalled at what he had managed to get up to recently, attempting to steal the helmet of Nabu, imprisoning the adults into another realm, joining the light, allying with the Reach and most recently trying to get the guardian amulets. I looked at the Blue Bat amulet that was resting on the desk before telling Batman that I could deal with Klarion, I grabbed the Blue Bat amulet and placed it in my pocket knowing that he would be attracted to the guardian energy coming from two amulets on the same person.

I flew into Gotham hiding my wings with an illusion and wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. I went to the park and sat near the lake moving the water slightly with my magic, causing a small amount of chaos not enough for it to be widely noticed but enough that if you were looking for guardian amulets you would notice the disturbance. I continued to sit at the bench before I sensed the presence of a lord of chaos. I turned facing Klarion and Teekl, I peeled off my illusions showing my wings he picked up Teekl and started to back away slightly recognising me I returned the lake to its natural state. I reached into my pocket bring out the Blue Bat amulet, I smirked as I borrowed some energy from it before placing it back in my pocket. I spread my wings as I jumped into the air throwing ice at Teekl, he put a shield around her to stop me from hitting her as he sent a blast of fire at me I growled as I put a shield up, he glared at me before hissing as I hit him with an icy blast. We glare for a moment before I said something that he didn't expect, I called him Uncle Klarion, he flinched as I disappeared into a flash of snow and in my place, was an icy blue and white phoenix with snow and frost rolling off its wings. He dropped the shields around Teekl as I flew into the sky, he got ready to use a portal as I swooped down snatching Teekl in my talons before throwing the devil cat into the lake and freezing it. Klarion started to flicker as I sent a blast of ice from my beak that almost hit him he called Teekl back to him as I shot a glare at the cat, he shielded Teekl again as we went back to fighting each other, I used the water in the air inside of the shield to throw Teekl around in the shield, hitting the demonic cat against the sides of the protective shield. I transformed back into my human from muttering spells under my breath Nomine Ordinis ligare Daemonem plane mortali. Regnum hoc nomine Teekl ordinis tenentur. Alligant animas ea quae inter ceteras. (In the name of Order, bind this demon to the mortal plane. In the name of Order bind Teekl to this realm. Bind their souls, what is done to one do to the other.) I smirked knowing that I could attack Klarion, and it would affect Teekl. I signalled him that I wanted to make a deal. He came close to me I asked him if he wanted a proper duel, no tricks, no attacking familiars, we would follow the rules of duelling, he looked hesitant, I told him that it would be a wager, I win he leaves and goes back to his dimension and doesn't return unless summoned , he wins he gets whatever he wants as long as it is within my powers. We give each other the customary day to prepare, he agreed not to try anything until after the duel, I leave and go back to the Batcave.

When I arrive I didn't expect the whole Batfamily to be in the cave, I land next to the Batplane and start to walk towards the Batcomputer where they were standing around looking at the screen I whistled slightly as I saw them watching the fight between me and Klarion, they jumped as I chuckled at the fact that they didn't notice me. I stood next to Batman and laughed when Klarion agreed to the duel, they looked at me questionly knowing that I wasn't allowed to target the familiar of the other person unless the familiar is attacking, before I told them that I had bound his soul to his cat meaning that every blow on him that lands hits the cat as well and that I could hurt him till he starts to flicker signalling us both that he is defeated and getting called back to his realm where he can heal and remove the spell. They ask if he knows that I put the spell on him, I shake my head telling him that he thinks that I can only do ice, snow and water magic as well as the Frost Phoenix transformation. I head upstairs into the Wayne mansion to have a good night's rest before the duel tomorrow.

The next day at dusk I leave Wayne mansion in a robe made for magical resistance. I fly to the park and sit on the bench again in wait. I consider what tactic I could use to land as many blows as possible on him as fast as I can. When Klarion arrives we shake hands and get ready to duel, he starts off by trying to blast me with a giant beam of fire, I turn into my Frost Phoenix form and flew up into the air dodging the attack I dived towards him and threw some icy feathers from my wings, hitting him, I looked towards Teekl and noticed that she was completely fine, he must have checked Teekl for any type of spell that was inflicted on her, I grumbled thinking of a new tactic as I dodged the two fiery red hands that he tried to grab me with I dived into the lake using the water to form a second Frost Phoenix, I sent the clone out first as a distraction while I snuck out of the water and transformed back into my human form I drew a pentagram from ice and snow around me to protect me while I meditated to come up with a new plan of attack.

I decided that I would have to use my soul powers to attack him, I prepare to use the soul unbinding spell that would cause his soul to separate from Teekl, I start the incantation when he started to break through the pentagram that I had made, I jumped up from my place in the centre of the pentagram and formed two ice swords from the lake water. As the barrier finally broke down I jumped into the air and threw one of my swords at Klarion, it hit his shoulder, lodging itself in before I turned it into boiling hot water, using the other sword I made another defensive pentagram it was weaker but should hold up long enough for the incantation, I started the spell, he was almost entirely unaffected by it as icy blue and silver symbols started to float around us, I started to channel Order energy into the spell causing the some of the symbols to turn golden, it affected him a bit more, I was ready to give up when the idea came to me, he was shielded by Chaos energy, the main weakness of Chaos energy is of course Chaos energy, I gulped as I channelled Chaos energy through my body and into the spell the symbols started to change from golden to black and icy blue and silver to red, I closed my eyes and when I opened them icy fire was flying out of them as Klarion started to flicker as well as Teekl. A bright flash of golden light shone to my right as Doctor Fate or Nabu appeared, probably to see what the cause of all the Chaos energy in one area was. As Klarion and Teekl retreated back to his dimension, Doctor Fate came running towards me, obviously calling for backup from the justice league but when he got to close the symbols surrounded him and caused him to flicker as well before disappearing into his realm as well.

The fire from my eyes turned from an icy colour to black and red as the Chaos energy entered my soul my wings started to change colour from white and black to red and black. I transformed into my Frost Phoenix form, it had changed colour as well the icy blue changed into blood red and the white changed into black, the pure snow that would usually fall from my wings turned grey like ash. My eyes became black and red. I spread my wings and flew towards the middle of Gotham as the Batfamily minus Jason/Red Hood appeared as well as three speedsters, the youngest one of them was from the future, I dived towards them slashing at them with my razor sharp talons, I tried to fight the Chaos energy from my body as I continued to attack them, I blasted cold fire at the speedsters slowing them down. Batman was trying to think of a way to defeat me as Nightwing and Red Robin tried to trap me in a net, I dodged the net before grabbing it in my talons and tangling it around the two taller speedsters. I shrieked as the third speedster the one from the past tried to vibrate my molecules I dived towards the lake in the park calling the water to surround me as I threw the speedster off, he used the water to get to the ground safely.

I flew up into the air as another person appeared with the blue beetle scarab on his back and the armour on I saw the future speedster's eyes widen as I dived at his back leaving deep gauge marks on the scarab, I open my mouth and blast the scarab with cold fire as I go for another hit he uses his sonic weapon on me causing me to transform back into my Chaos possessed merged form, I spread my wings to slow myself as I freefall towards the ground, I land safely as Robin came at me with a katana I looked at it for a second before tuning it into a bright red phoenix and make it attack the Batfamily as I turned towards the future speedster and the scarab wearer, I fold my wings behind me as the speedster ran around me before extending my wing making him run into it, I run towards the scarab wearer forming to ice swords as my keen hearing picks up on what the scarab is saying to its host otherwise known as Jaime Reyes. I swing my swords towards him as he forms his own swords out of his arms, he blocks my first attack not noticing that I was swinging one of my wings towards his feet knocking them out from underneath him. I fight harder trying to gain back control as my body goes in for the kill, I manage to make the swords move slightly so that they miss, hitting the ground beside his head. My form starts to flicker between normal and Chaotic as I struggle to gain control. I spread my wings and leap into the air before diving towards the nice clean lake.

When I emerge from the lake I was back to normal I sat on the ground before calling back Doctor Fate, but leaving Klarion in his own dimension, Doctor Fate tells me off for using Chaos energy without a proper release point, I walk towards the Batfamily, the speedsters and the Scarab wearer. I apologise for the incident before telling them that I need to empty my body from all outside mystical energy. I introduce myself but before they could do the same I did it for them, by looking into their souls, Doctor Fate walks up behind me I turn around and grab the helmet before removing it from Zatara, it disappears into the air as I shake my head for my father's stupidity, they all look at me in shock for being able to remove his helmet with little effort. I simply wave them off and calling them by both their hero names and their secret identity's they looked at me questionly as I walked away to meditate. The smallest amount of smoke came out of my eyes. I went to the river and dived in before swimming to the bottom and meditating.

After a while of meditating I opened my eyes as golden smoke came out before turning an icy blue and silver, I swam to the surface and dried my wings before flying into the air in the direction of the Batcave, feeling a little bit sick from the Chaos energy that had ran through my soul. I once again landed next to the Batplane. I walked over to the Batcomputer where Damien Wayne or Robin was sitting. I tapped his shoulder alerting him that I was there as I stood next to him and looked at the Batcomputer that was replaying my most recent fight with Klarion it was at the time when I started to channel Chaos energy, I watched as it took over the spell and caused Klarion to flicker more violently then I remember he did. He vanished into a poof of red smoke as well as Teekl, then Doctor Fate turned up and tried to approach me with his shield up I watched as he was thrown backwards before disappearing into a poof of golden smoke. I watched as the spell faded but I started to transform from my natural state to my more Chaotic form I flinched as I soared into the air causing a sonic boom as I reached an optimal altitude to dive bomb someone, I saw the Batfamily get there first followed by the speedsters. I watched as Bart or Impulse started to get nervous at the sight of grey snow at least I knew why though in the future where the Reach get Blue Beetle on mode the only colour of snow that falls is an ash like grey colour. I thought of the possibilities of what could have happened to me and the Frost Phoenix to cause the snow to be grey like that.

I walked away as the video showed me attacking them. I walked up stairs into the library of Wayne mansion, I saw Jason sitting on the couch watching the news as it showed me fighting earlier that day, I groaned and went to leave the room when Jason got off the couch and started to walk towards me I got ready to fight or run depending on what he did, I glared into his soft eyes as she approached me, I calmed down once I saw that he wasn't angry or anything. He gently grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch and changed the channel to static.


	2. Chapter 2

We talked while I waited for Batman to get back from the watchtower and Nightwing and Red Robin to get back from wherever they are. I went upstairs after a while because I was exhausted from the battle and the energy release. When I woke up I went to the Batcave and Batman was sitting at the Batcomputer watching the fight between me and Klarion, he paused it when I started to cast the spell, he then put it on slo-mo and watched as the symbols changed colour and became more powerful. I made myself known to him by tapping him on the shoulder he jumped slightly looking around before his eyes landed on me, I asked him if I could add something to his database, I labelled the types of magic in the fight, first I rewound it to the start of my spell, labelling it as my magic adding the composition of it is from the spirit realm, then I labelled the golden order magic that I used adding that it's magic that you channel and aren't born with finally I labelled the chaos magic adding that it is parasitic and has to be channelled, I also added the safe way to channel it including how its only weakness is itself. Batman looked at the newer computer files and organised them into certain positions when I felt myself being summoned.

I quickly left a message in snow saying that I was summoned to somewhere else on earth and that if I was alright I would be back by tomorrow if I don't return tell Fate he could help me. I closed my eyes as I was thrown into another place in a bright flash of icy blue and silver colour, I looked around I was in a damp cave, I heard sounds of a fight I sensed five familiar souls, the souls of Nightwing, Red Robin, Impulse, Kid Flash and Blue Beetle. I walk out of where I was and into the room that they were in, there was a large group of people in there I tapped my tattoos and was suddenly in my snowbird outfit minus the wings. I walked into the light silently, Nightwing and Red Robin spotted me first looking at me questioningly, I heard Red Robins thoughts as he asked me to call him Robin and not Red Robin I nodded as I walked up behind Impulse, KF, Blue Beetle and the others I signalled Nightwing and Robin to be silent as I tapped them on the shoulders, they jumped into the air before turning around as I laughed at their faces, I saw Nightwing trying not to laugh and Robin was chuckling. They got ready to fight me before I asked Nightwing if he had said my name, he paused for a moment before nodding, I told him that he accidently summoned me, I began to flicker again as a more familiar type of summoning was used rematch summoning my eyes widened as the air around me turned slightly red telling me who was summoning me I closed my eyes and focused, my tattoos retracted and became a necklace again as the red light faded, I shook my head as the magician in the room asked me what that was I told her that it was someone summoning me for a rematch, I can't decline them but it wasn't for me it was for Frost Phoenix the guardian in my amulet daughter of Doctor Fate and niece of Klarion. They looked at me shocked as I told them that I was related to both Doctor Fate and Klarion, a few of them looked at me distrustfully.

I surveyed the room looking for the Martian soul that I saw, I walked towards her and asked her to read my mind to clear the distrust that most of the team has for me. I sat on the floor in a meditative position allowing Miss. Martian into my mind as she moved through my memories I covered memories of my secrets and secret identities of the Batfamily. She found herself in the Arctic environment that I use to help me get to sleep after a nightmare, I sat in the middle of the icy tundra meditating she walked over to me as the ghosts of my family started to appear then in a flash of light Frost Phoenix appeared she swooped at Miss. Martian I jumped in front of her before she could get hurt I reached a hand out towards Frost she put her head in my hand as we merged and my tattoos and wings appeared on my body, my family walked towards us. I looked around for my sister, I didn't see her.

I started to frantically search for her, I saw her sitting at the top of a glacier I spread my wings soaring up to the top of the glacier, we hugged each other and sat down next to each other with our feet hanging off the edge like we used to before she was murdered and I left the Arctic to protect the amulet. Miss Martian flew up the top where me and my sister were sitting she sat down next to us looking over the icy landscape seeing the tall snow-covered pine trees swaying in the wind, the silhouette of a wolf pack running over the snowy field behind the trees chasing a group of caribou. I closed my eyes and my sister disappeared as well as the rest of my family I looked back out over the arctic tundra that I Snowbird has protected for billions of years the familiar scent of the pines the sound of the wolves chasing their prey, the snow moving over my skin and the blood of the wild running through my veins.

I looked over at Miss. Martian who was looking around in wonder, I moved my hand and from the glacier, two seats appeared underneath us, I faced her asking her if she was lost in the memories of my ancestors or just enjoying the arctic that was my home since I was born. She told me that she had never seen someone who's mind is so neatly organised but still packed with billions of years' worth of memories. I nodded respectfully at her then she asked me why I had blacked out some of my memories, I replied with those are the memories that I don't like to think about, the memories of the Batfamily's secret identities and the ones that have yet to happen that I should keep a secret to protect the fate of the world and the stability of time.

We left my mindscape and went back to the real world and barely a minute had passed, my tattoos started to reappear I closed my eyes as a flash of red light went off and suddenly Klarion was in front of me I hit the ground as he started to shot fire at me. Once he started to slow down I jumped into the air transforming into my Frost Phoenix form, he used fire that he had made into a pair of fiery hands he tried to catch me with them but a dodged and breathed icy fire at them causing them to dissipate into the air, I flew up to the roof and glided around above Klarion covering him in snow, I swooped down at him as he tried to cast a spell at the others, I clawed at him before flying back up to the roof, I transformed back to my natural form as I dived at him tackling him to the floor, Teekl attacked me trying to get me off of him I sliced my hand through the air throwing the demon cat into the wall, using the small amount of liquid in her. I drew a pentagram around him made of snow leaving it uncompleted for a few seconds while I get out of it. Once I was outside of the pentagram I completed it before meditating floating in the air the air around me got colder as the glowing icy blue and silver shape of a Frost Phoenix appeared behind me I started to chant the same spell as last time using only my magic to cast him out back into his own dimension. After I finish the spell I fall to the ground the room regains its heat and Teekl disappears, the snow evaporates. I start to breathe heavily before passing out.

When I regain my senses, I appear to be in the infirmary, I hope that I didn't go all chaotic on them while I was unconscious. I looked at myself and saw that I was uninjured minus a few burns from Klarion. I saw that my tattoos were wrapped around my body and changing slightly as to better symbolise the spirit of Snowbird. My wings were in the form of tattoos on my back, I looked down and noticed that I was in the same clothes as before. I carefully sat up and got out of bed I imagined my wings appearing and they did there were a couple of feathers missing on my wings, but it was to be expected after all diving at Klarion was going to do some damage to my wings.

I left the room and headed towards where I sensed Nightwing's soul, when I got there the whole team was in the room again I put my fingers to my lips telling everyone not to tell him that I was behind him and Robin, I walked right up behind them tapping their backs they jumped in the air and the rest of the team started to laugh, I chuckled at their annoyed expressions, Tim tried to punch my arm but so fast that not even Impulse saw my arm moving I caught it and flipped him into Dick, who fell to the floor. The team looked at me shocked, I just shrugged at them, while reaching my hand out towards Tim, he took my hand and I pulled him up before Dick flipped back onto his feet.

I walked over to the screens that were displayed and started to type, creating an algorithm to search for traces of magic, making a subroutine for each type, I searched for Klarion's magic and found him in Bialya. I shook my head at the speed that he was back on earth, suddenly I was summoned for another rematch I shook my head at his disrespect for the rules I muttered a spell that would stop him from summoning me for a while. I rolled my eyes as the team wondered why I was still here as Snowbird when he had summoned me as Snowbird I explained the traditions of duelling and the rules of Rematch summoning and how I am able to unbind his soul to this plane and put him into his own dimension.

I asked them why they didn't ask Jhon Constantine to teleport proof the Headquarters, after all, it is kind of the reason that I can't teleport onto the watchtower or be summoned from inside of it. They looked at me wondering who Jhon Constantine is, I shake my head as they start to ask questions about him. I told them that he is a supernatural hunter, he hunts things like demons and creatures created by magic, he is earths main demonologist and he knows about all of the amulets and has helped my family in the search before.

I waited for John Constantine to arrive, he is always in the right place at the right time thanks to his synchronicity wave travelling. I heard the intruder alarm go off as he appeared in the mission room, his trench coat slightly aflame. I shook my head as the team themselves for a fight. I took a few steps towards him before hugging him. When we let each other go the team were confused over who he was. They looked to Nightwing for answers, but he had none to give. I turned around to face the team. They asked me who he was, I looked back towards John Constantine and he gave me a discreet thumbs up and a wink. I rolled my eyes before telling the team that he was John Constantine the person who warded the Watchtower after Klarion attacked it. I continued to tell the team that we traded with each other, well the last Snowbird did at least, I explained to the team that he comes to the Snowbirds for Holy water or Phoenix ashes so that he could continue hunting daemons and sending them back into hell where they belong. He would come to the Arctic and talk to us about his travels before telling us whether he needs Holy water, phoenix ashes or both as well as how much he needs. We would then give him a price, he usually agrees but would occasionally disagree leading to a discussion over a fairer price or him getting more Holy water or phoenix ashes.

When I turned back around he had just extinguished the flame on his trench coat. I created some chairs out of ice and sat down gesturing the others to do so. Once we all sat down John Constantine told me that he was out of both Holy water and phoenix ashes, I asked him if he would be willing toward Mt. Justice from summoning spells and chaos teleportation. He agreed to this before beginning to create the familiar pentagram on the floor. Once he completed the pentagram he I stood in the centre and purified some water making it Holy water before filling up the litre bottle as well as the smaller traditional exorcist's container. I sat down telling the team to analyse my chaotic form so that in the future they would be able to separate illusion from the truth.

John Constantine began the spell, I felt myself lose control over my actions as my chaotic self-took control. I felt a burst of energy as I turned into my chaotic phoenix form, ash started to fall from my wings as I swooped at the sides of the pentagram, ash piling up on the floor below me. I landed on the floor of the pentagram and used an illusion to make myself look like my natural form I acted as though I wasn't chaotic at all. The team was falling for the illusion, but John Constantine wasn't. he knew that I was chaotic. He looked into my eyes, they weren't my normal blue and silver eyes but glowing red with black markings in them I had tricked the team they thought that I was safe, but I was never safe to be around not even when I was in control of my actions. John Constantine used his magic to hold me there so that I definitely couldn't free myself from the pentagrams hold. The team began to distrust John Constantine, he told them to look at my eyes, illusions don't work on her eyes. When they looked into my eyes instead of my usual ice fire blue with silver markings but glowing red with black markings similar to those that cover Teekl. When Impulse saw my eyes, he gasped and jumped back from the pentagram as though he saw a ghost or an evil spirit. The rest of the team took a few steps back as they noticed that I was still in my chaotic form.

John Constantine began a spell to force me back into my normal form when he was done I had finally escaped the pentagram. I smirked at him before turning into my chaotic phoenix form the team leapt into action as I threw John Constantine into the wall of Mt. Justice knocking him out. I clawed at Impulses leg when he went running before spinning around towards Kid Flash who was already running, I leapt into the air spreading my wings calculating where he would be before breathing out a blast of ice fire at him causing him to dodge into a pile of ash, he slid out of it and before he could get back up I clawed him on the back of his knees.

I turned and faced the rest of the team, Nightwing was looking through his utility belt for something, anything that would be effective against me, I ignored him for the moment as Blue Beatle stood between the two injured speedsters protecting them. I swooped down at him from the roof aiming to hit his scarab, he dives to the at the last moment, I flew over the two downed speedsters as I flipped in the air turning back towards Blue Beatle, I lined it up so that Blue Beatle was in front of Nightwing so that when he dodged I clawed at Nightwing's back while grabbing his utility belt before using my body weight to knock him into the wall across the room, he managed to land on his feet by flipping and doing a handspring. I heard the scarab telling Blue Beetle to use his plasma cannon before I hear it form and power up. I slow down as it aims for my back between my wings. Once I heard the plasma fire I flapped my wings faster dodging the blast. I fight for control over my body as the shockwave confuses my chaos form.

I regain control long enough to blast some ice next to Jhon Constantine before letting out an ear-splitting screech in a desperate attempt to wake him up before I went chaotic again. As I reverted back to my chaotic form I saw Jhon Constantine reach into his pocket for something. Once I was fully chaotic I saw what he brought out and inwardly cheered when I saw his familiar lighter and bottle of alcohol. He lit his hands aflame as he used the fire from his hands to keep my blasts away and keep a distance between us while he chanted. He addressed the entity inside my body, asking its name when all that came out was a dark and chaotic chuckle before he tried to banish me in name of the Lord, I just rolled my eyes knowing that it wouldn't work while fighting the chaos energy out of my body. His eyes widened when it didn't work, he extinguished one of his hands before bringing the bottle of alcohol out again along with some chalk, he told the others to keep me busy while he created a way to stop me.

I swooped at him only to be knocked into a wall by Blue Beetle, my wings were pinned behind me and my claws were stuck in the wall, I became my human chaotic form and slid out from between Blue Beetle and the wall. I spread my wings and raised my hands up towards Blue as I used my magic to let out a blast of energy. The blast threw him through the roof as I landed on the ground gently and ducked a punch that Nightwing threw at me before spinning to face him. I folded my wings against my back tightly as I fought him, he managed to pin me to the ground I un ravelled my wings and used the extra room that the once held to bend my knee while my other leg slid out and kicked his knee making him lose balance allowing me to flip us over hitting his head with my wing and pinning him to the ground, I heard John Constantine begin to chant something as I flew up high into the air knocking Nightwing out with the force of the air that the take off caused.

I saw that he had drawn up a rune circle strong enough to hold and contain me I pushed the chaos magic as much as possible and tried my best to make myself land or fly over the circle. I hit the ground and rolled a few inches away from the circle, John pushed me in before lighting the alcohol covered outer ring aflame. He called out to the spirit inside, he asked for its name, I closed my eyes and allowed snow to make the name Alaska Circe, the first Snowbird. John nodded and forced the chaos energy out by calling upon the pure soul energy of Alaska Circe. I collapsed to the floor once the soul energy renters the amulet. I rolled onto my back feeling the pain of every blow and the energy that was used is removed.

I felt for water nearby so that I could properly remove the rest of the energy. I decided that before I meditated that I would at least make sure that he held up his end of the deal immediately. He exited Mt. Justice after collecting a large amount of the ash that coated the floor. He started to chant while spreading the ash around the base of the whole mountain. To check that it had worked he entered the mountain before trying to summon me I felt a slight pull, but it had no direction to it, then he exited the mountain and I entered it before he tried to summon me with the same results. I thanked him and shook his hand before I bid farewell to him and the team telling them that I needed to purify myself and the amulet so that any remaining chaos energy can't try and possess my body again.

I went to leave when I heard the zeta tubes say Aqualad's name. He entered the mission room and asked if Lagoon boy was there before his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened as he noticed the tattoos that were scattered across my skin and their resemblance of Atlantean tattoos. I tapped where the amulet would sit on my neck turning the tattoos back into my amulet nodding to him. I introduced myself telling him that I was the guardian of Immortality, Souls, Life, Ice, Snow, Water and Other Liquids I stopped him before he could bow and asked him if he knew any sacred places with frigid water for me to meditate in and purify my souls and amulet. He nodded telling me that he knew a place on the other side of the Pacific Ocean, he offered to take me there instead of giving me directions I agreed not wanting to get lost.

We were almost there when an island that wasn't meant to be there appeared, I sensed extremely low-level radiation coming from the island when we approached it. We were about to come ashore when I glanced to my right and saw a spirit of a shark the same size as a mastodon, I looked back towards where I thought I saw it, but nothing was there. We continued onto the shore when I heard a screech I looked up into the air when I saw a spirit of an eagle the size of a Quetzalcoatlus circling above us, I turned towards Aqualad who was facing towards the trees where a snake spirit the size of a Titanoboa was. I closed my eyes and focused on the spirits trying to push them away from us, but they continued circling I sensed that they weren't going to attack immediately.

I crouched down putting my hand to the ground sensing for other souls on the island, there was one other soul, it was on the far side of the island and was making its way towards us along the beach. The way through the forest was blocked by lakes and streams. The whole area had slight traces of radioactivity, not enough for it to have any immediate lasting damage to our bodies. The person whose soul that I sensed moving this way had an amulet in their possession, it didn't have a soul in it and was probably the reason that the area was slightly radioactive. It was the missing amulet. When Frost Phoenix was first creating the amulets, she put one aside on the workbench while she was creating the chain to hold it around someone's neck by the time that she had finished the chain the amulet had disappeared, where it once was there was a sprinkling of aqua coloured sparkly dust. She thought that it had self-destructed from the instability of new magic. I improved my skills from then not thinking that it could have teleported itself or fell through a portal into another earth. I waited for the amulet wearer to reach where we were being circled.

When the amulet wearer arrived at the area I observed her. She looked non-threatening and was definitely from another earth as there weren't any Naida in this universe. The Naida had pale skin, neon green eyes and golden wavy hair with green streaks the same colour as her eyes. She was wearing a yellow hoodie with a dark green toxic sign on it as well as dark blue jeans, white, yellow and neon green sneakers and a white scarf with dark yellow symbols. She was very slim and was about 4 feet 8 inches in height. As she approached us I was sure, she was a Naida amulet bearer from the other side of the multiverse. I wondered if it was the amulet that brought her here or if it was just pure chance that she ended up on this side of the multiverse and in the universe that I currently take residence. As she got closer to me our amulets glowed in their particular energy colours, mine an icy blue and silver hers a neon green and yellow.

The robotic soul containers stopped circling and made their way towards the Naida. I looked into her eyes and introduced myself and Aqualad then staying silent as she introduced herself as Nuke or Derora Abzu. The radioactivity in the area went down a little bit as Nuke was calm and not thinking about attacking us. I asked about the names of the robotic soul holders that I presumed were her companions, she told me that the snake was Wren, the shark was Kaimana and the eagle was Luyu.

I was sitting in Mt. Justice's living room looking at the calendar it was the 28th of March, I was thinking about all of the pranks that me, Klarion, Teekl, Nuke and maybe Basil if we can convince him to join in can pull on the team. Klarion, Teekl and I do this every year, it has become a family tradition we call a truce and play pranks on each other and our friends. I invited Nuke to join in because she is basically my daughter and Basil because of how powerful he is though he might try and avoid to involved with the pranks if he isn't part of the pranking team he is a valid target for pranks.

We met Basil recently, he fell through a portal from his earth and crashed just out of Happy Harbour in the thick forests around the Mountain. He sensed the presence of Jhon Constantine's, Nukes and my magic and came to investigate in case we summoned him here, he was experimenting with magic and wanted to make sure that he knew the correct result for the spell that he had tried. He knocked on the door to the Mountain and surprised the hell out of me, I mean I figured that the barriers between alternate Earths were getting weaker, but I wasn't expecting it to be this big. I mean the only tree creature from his Earth appears a short distance from Mt. Justice and you know that the tears are getting bigger or the tree creature mixed up his spells and accidentally portaled himself to another Earth.

I started my plans for April Fools by explaining to Nuke and Basil what April Fools is before starting to draw up plans to show Klarion tomorrow when the truce starts for planning. I made a list of the powers that Nuke knew that she had and the powers that I knew Basil had before adding my powers as well as Klarion's and Teekl's. I had made up basic blueprints and maps of Mt. Justice, the Watchtower, the Batcave and Wayne manor marking out possible places for pranks to take place.

I folded up the map and list before taking a zeta tube to the Batcave and climbing up the stairs, coming out from the secret passageway behind the clock and sprinting up the stairs and to my makeshift bedroom. I had sold the house in the Arctic and now live in Wayne Manor and Mt. Justice. I experimented with my powers to see if I could make glue into a mist-like substance to spread over doorways. I found that I couldn't make a mist but very fine practically invisible strings like a spider's web and just as strong and sticky to hang in the doorways for pranks.

Nuke agreed to participate with me and Klarion and we tried to combine our powers, I would levitate water while she would bend light to make it invisible. It worked after a couple of attempts. We experimented with her light powers to change the colour and shade of things and we succeeded in turning an iceberg in Alaska bright pink for an hour before going to try something else. I asked her to use the slight radiation of the paint to make it float then turn it invisible by bending the light around the paint. She managed to make the paint float, but it went in and out of invisibility before she dropped it into the snow turning the snow a neon green colour from the paint. I waved my hand over the snow and separated the paint form it and put it back into the paint can. We headed home to Wayne manor deciding that we had done enough practising for today.

In the morning after we wake up, we head downstairs and eat the breakfast that Alfred had prepared for us. It was bacon and eggs with toast and coffee for me and water for Nuke because she doesn't need to eat at all. After we finished breakfast we headed back to Alaska to meet up with Klarion and discuss our plans for pranking.

After we finish planning Klarion vanishes into a swirling red portal to who knows where. Nuke and I did some more training before heading to Mt. Justice where Basil agreed to help with some pranks if needed. We walk to the training room where I helped her up to the ceiling so that I could show her how to blend in with the roof in case we pull any pranks that might need stealth from the roof. We head back down after a couple of minutes and head to Wayne Manor to go to bed and have a good rest before Easter and April Fools.

Nuke, Klarion, Teekl and I woke up early on the 1st of April to prepare the pranks before the others wake up. We meet near Mt. Justice and talk about what pranks that we are going to set up first. Klarion and Teekl disappear to find Jhon Constantine while Nuke and I froze the floors and walls of Mt. Justice and Nuke turned the ice invisible, then we zeta beamed to the Batcave and opened the kryptonite vault and left it open before finding Nightwing's stealth suit and covering it with white paint before Nuke made the paint invisible so that nobody noticed until we were ready to pull the next part of that prank. Nuke and I headed out of the Batcave and into Wayne Manor, Nuke walked around turning everything into clashing shades of pink while I floated water above the doorways and covered them with spiderweb-like strings of practically invisible glue.

We then went outside to each of their windows and blew air horns in their ears until they woke up while being invisible, they jolted awake looking around their rooms before cheeking their clocks and rushing to get ready. We watched through their windows as they got stuck in the spiderweb-like glue then soaked once they got out of it. They looked around as they saw the clashing shades of pink coating the hallways of the house, they looked at each other and started to point fingers at each other blaming Jason or Damian for it.

We met up with Klarion outside of Mt. Justice before entering and watching the chaos take place, we walked down the halls talking about where we were going to dump John when we pranked him, Klarion wanted to put him in Hell or the Chaos dimension whereas I wanted to hover him above Newcastle where Astra died with only a book about fairy tales for entertainment. In the end, Klarion agreed to put him over Newcastle as long as it was in a chaos energy bubble, I stole his coat as I signalled Klarion to portal him to Newcastle inside the bubble of chaos energy.

I put on John's coat and walked over the ice of Mt. Justice as though it wasn't slippery at all, I entered the mission room seeing all of the residents of Mt. Justice in there minus, Nuke and Basil, I enter seeing that they are trying to figure out where the Batfamily went, I shake my head telling them that they are having a prank war in the Batcave and I've blocked the zeta tubes from the Batcave to here so that we don't have to deal with 4 ninjas playing pranks on each other in Mt. Justice. They looked at me questioningly as they noticed that I was wearing John Constantine's coat. Then Klarion entered the room with Teekl on his shoulders the team jumps and pull out their weapons only to slip over on the slick ice. I turn to face Klarion and high five him, the team looks at us questioningly. I shake my head before explaining that on every April Fools all of the amulet bearers have a truce to play pranks on each other, it's one of the few times of year when all of the personalities that we have, chaotic, ordered and neutral all work together to have fun. April Fools was created by the craziness that always happened on this day every year.

I travelled back to Wayne Manor with Nuke and decided to transport the Batfamily to the moon in their suits for space missions, we left them there with a magic timer that will stop and teleport back to me. Then we went back to Mt. Justice where I dropped the water on top of the team before turning it to snow and yelling snowball fight. Nuke, Klarion and Teekl heard me yell from the corridor, Klarion and Teekl dragged Nuke into the back of the room on my side as the team made snowballs and tried to hit me with them I stopped them mid-air and created a snowstorm on their side. Behind me, Klarion laughed saying that that's why he never fought anywhere that it was snowing because I'd be able to sense the chaos energy from anywhere in the world. The team tried their best to avoid the snowstorm, let's just say that when they finally surrendered they looked like realistic life-sized snowmen.

I touched my amulet letting out the spirits of Snowbird before telling them to hide around the place and scare the team, I turned to Klarion and heard him tell Teekl the same thing. We went to all of the Lights bases and lit flares on them while Nuke turned them red and blue. I flickered between forms taking equal amounts of energy from each to maintain all of the pranks at once, after all having lifetimes of experience with pranking people gives you balance and stamina.


End file.
